


Like Being Struck By A Lightning

by beastbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Missing Persons, Pictures, Police, Police statements, and, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: Derek's and Stiles' statements' at the police department.-Sterek Aesthetics with plot/short texts  // tags are spoilers // please read the note at the begining





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I decided to upload this here because I recently found it while scrolling through my Instagram. I wrote/edited this in 2016 and posted the pictures and the text there. The individual pictures I got from the internet and they are not mine the edit is mine though. 
> 
> The watermark on the pictures is @fandom.bae.s, which was my Instagram account and is now called @fuxkingknowme if you want to look it up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading/looking at it :)

[ ](https://ibb.co/4FRzLsy)

▶When I met him for the first time we were in a flower shop. It was like a lightning struck me and I almost dropped my coffee. His beautiful light brown eyes met mine and he smiled. I went there because Laura send me to buy special flowers for mum but when he asked me what flowers I wanted I completely forgot everything.  
~Derek Hale, 31 Statement of the 18.9.20XX ◀


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://ibb.co/d0dMy4s)

▶He came to my shop one day. When I asked him what he wanted he just stared at me. This was so creepy but cute. He was so hot. He is still hot. And I totally blushed it was so embarrassing. Then sometime later he finally said what he wanted and left. God his eyes were so gorgeous. I swear. And he looked so hot in this leather jacket. Love at first sight but before I could run outside and ask for his number he disappeared. ~Stiles Hale, 27 Statement of the 18.9.20XX◀


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://ibb.co/bLWst2x)

▶ I didn’t want to appear creepy but I visited his shop regularly after this… incident. And every time I was amazed by his eyes. Then, about two or three months later I asked him out on a date and he said yes. I couldn’t believe it at first but then I grinned like an idiot. We went on our first coffee date and many other dates followed! ~Derek Hale, 31 Statement of the 18.9.20XX◀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> When I posted that I added a Q&A:
> 
> "Q: what pic of the 6 in the collage you like the most?  
> A: the upper left one because in the full pic he only wears a slip and his sweater"
> 
> I wonder if I still have the picture somewhere hmmm....


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://ibb.co/ggPKWTh)   
  


▶ Many years later we married. When he proposed to me I cried and jumped into his arms it was the best day of my live. The day we married -oh my god- was even better! We had this awesome wedding cake which tasted delicious! To see him in a suit almost was the best part of it until he finally put the ring on my finger and we kissed. It was perfect. ~ Stiles Hale, 27 Statement of the 18.9.20XX◀ 


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://ibb.co/cD6gwwh)   


▶ She is our little sunshine now. A year after we married we decided we want a child and went to an orphanage and the moment he saw her he was in love with her. She laughed like she was the sun and she had this beautiful long hair. He went to sit down next to her and they talked. It seemed that she liked him. When we adopted her and she moved to our house I showed her her own room. She started crying and ran in my arms and called me daddy for the first time. I hugged her tightly and also cried. I loved her so much our little sunshine. ~ Derek Hale, 31 Statement of the 18.9.20XX . 


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://ibb.co/1TghPtv)

▶She always loved my horrible cooking and said that it tastes good. I knew she wanted to make me happy every time she said that. I smiled and kissed her on her hair and that I love her and that she is my little pumpkin. When he saw us like that he always had this little smile on his lips that looked so gorgeous on him. He came to us and kissed us and then said that he is the happiest man on this earth. We all were happy. ~ Stiles Hale, 27 Statement of the 18.9.20XX 


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://ibb.co/5LkZCS0)

▶ And now we are sitting here in this stupid room and nobody is willing to talk to us. He is sitting on my lap and clinging to my shirt don’t you see that we are worried. You can’t let us in the dark. It is about her. About our daughter. We want to fu*king know where she is. ~Derek Hale 31 Statement of the 18.9.20XX ◀ 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://ibb.co/drV6C1S)

▶They are telling us to wait. To wait for her to come back. For them to find her. They said we should go home. I called my dad and I had the worst panic attack in my whole life. Derek sat beside me and hold me in his strong arms. My dad tried to calm me but I just sat there and cried. ~Stiles Hale, 27 Statement of the 20.9.20XX ◀ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨Warning graphic pic🚨blood🚨

[](https://ibb.co/gjtS5bt)

▶ We were waiting for weeks now and nobody is telling us a thing. We want to know where she is. I want everybody to look for her. We have to find her. We… I… She is our sunshine. I can’t live without her. We can’t live without her. ~Stiles Hale, 27

He couldn’t stop crying in my arms. And I cried with him. I had my arms around him. Pressing him into my chest. They told us they found her. Our little sunshine. They found her. I cried even more. Tears ran down my cheeks and I didn’t try to stop them. They found her. Her light faded away. ~ Derek Hale,31 25.9.20XX ◀


End file.
